T.A.T.O.
T.A.T.O. (Trainer Aligned Treaty Organization) is an alliance of regions comprised of Kanto, The Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. They formed after a long series of wars between these regions and those that would later become the Ranger Union that spanned centuries. Because of these wars, contact between T.A.T.O. and Ranger Union citizens is completely illegal. The world is currently in the middle of a 40-year cold war period between the two nations. Alola and the Duchy of Rota are not affiliated with either side. Laws * The Denki Tekina Protocol, or the hard limit of six Pokemon per trainer outside specific areas was put in place due to the rampage of Twenty Gyarados Bill. The exact number was chosen because it was the number of pokemon Denki Tekina, the trainer who sacrificed himself to kill Bill, used. * It is illegal to evolve an Inkay into Malamar. * Disclosing the location of a starter Pokemon breeding center is a felony. * Until more Dark and Ghost-types were discovered, owning Psychic-type Pokemon was illegal in Kanto. * Devolving a Pokemon in an official match results in disqualification. * Anyone who owns an Abomasnow must inform the local school district. * It is illegal to have a Pokemon create a sonic boom over an urban area. * Adultery and bigamy are illegal in Johto. * Rare species native to a single protected area are always microchipped. Branches Military The military is currently working on a mysterious "Mirage Project", which is sapping the budget away from research grants. This project is currently being headed by a Dr. Young. The International Police The International Police are, as one might expect, a police force allowed to pursue criminals to any T.A.T.O. nation, disregarding borders in doing so. Their job is difficult, particularly in Orre, where the mortality rate is unusually high. Their job also requires them to deal with Ultra Beasts, and the organization will use Fallers as bait in order to subdue them. Their secrets are heavily encrypted, even giving Team Cipher a difficult time hacking into it. Pokemon Professor Association A group that comprises the Professors from T.A.T.O.-associated regions. Their job is to coordinate what topics for research are given priority, such as determining the ideal habitat for Gyarados. Members: * Professor Samuel Oak (Chairman) * Professor Philena Ivy * Professor Elm * Professor Birch * Professor Kane * Professor Rowan * Professor Aurea Juniper * Professor Cedric Juniper * Professor Augustine Sycamore Recently the professors of Sinnoh, Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto and Hoenn have suffered the brunt of the budget cuts to fund the Mirage Project, while Professor Sycamore got an increase based on his good looks. Gym Leaders The Gym Leaders are hurdles an aspiring trainer must overcome to participate in a region's Pokemon League. A Gym Leader always has a few different teams of Pokemon on hand to use against challengers, each keyed to be used against a trainer with a specific number of badges. That said, a Gym Leader can set restrictions on who can challenge them, but they cannot ban specific types of Pokemon and must be approved by the Pokemon League. For obvious reasons, it is illegal to challenge a Gym Leader on their deathbed. Non-Travelling Gym Battles are a way for a trainer who can't challenge other gyms where the trainer challenges the Gym Leader's strongest team to qualify for the Pokemon League immediately. After a string of irritating gym challenges by overconfident trainers, the Gym Leaders' Union managed to force restrictions put on these challenges. If the challenger loses, they are barred from challenging any other gym for a year. The Busters The Busters are a covert group whose sole purpose is to preserve the reputation of the Pokemon League. Whenever a Gym Leader or Elite Four member tarnishes the League's reputation, The Busters are deployed to apprehend the offender before word of the transgression can get out. In the last 40 years, comparatively few jobs have been issued to the Busters. A Buster always specializes in countering a specific type, allowing a team send to bring a target in to be tailored to the opponent. Offenders * A Flying-type leader in Sinnoh who was a peeping tom. * A Bug-type leader in Kanto who used Weedle to break into people's homes. * A Normal-type Elite Four member in Kanto who fixed gym matches to pay off gambling debts. * A Poison-type leader in Hoenn who sabotaged restaurants who competed with his brother's with a Grimer. * A Ghost-type leader in Unova who committed several murders. * A Dark-type leader in Kalos who evolved a few Inkay into Malamar and formed a cult to use Zygarde to end the world. * Sabrina, who murdered dozens of challengers and more than eighteen busters sent to apprehend her. She was only arrested after Ash weakened her. The Pokemon League The Pokemon League of a region requires a participant to have acquired eight gym badges, but a trainer who has already done this need not acquire eight more for another League challenge. In order to challenge a champion for their title, you need to have won a League first. '''Indigo League: '''In this timeline, the Indigo League gives participants access to their opponents' data. However, the only data available on them is what they have already shown in gym battles or tournaments. This includes what Pokemon they have used and what gym badges they have acquired. In the past, prior research on your opponents was grounds for disqualification, but was rarely enforced and was replaced by a ban on spying on your opponent. Trivia * Flag design created by acpeters.https://www.deviantart.com/acpeters/art/T-A-T-O-Flag-Concept-823554603 Links Category:Organizations